


Been waiting for you to catch up

by Fafanight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst for like 2 seconds, Canon Compliant, Las Vegas 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafanight/pseuds/Fafanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my headcanon of what happened during Vegas 2012 show. Or when Zayn was so mad at Liam and ignored him on stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been waiting for you to catch up

Zayn couldn’t believe it. Surely he didn’t hear right. Paul just said Danielle was on her way to their show. He was about to puke or explode or maybe both. So Liam still wanted her around, even after he and Zayn kissed? And Zayn has been naive enough to think it would make a difference to Liam. That he would at least be considering breaking up with her or something. They didn’t talk about it any further but still. Zayn shouldn’t have had his hopes up, that’s all.

He knows he should let it slide and not embarrass himself any further but he can’t help it but confronting Liam about it. He finds him in a changing room.

“Fancy telling me what the hell is going on? You invited her to the show?”  
“I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you.”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“Look, it was a while ago. I was missing her and I wanted to work things out with her. I thought face to face was the better option.”  
“Great. So you want to stay with her? Even after we kissed?”  
“I don’t know” he seemed frustrated. “I need to clear my head”. Seeing the look of disbelief on Zayn’s face, he steps closer and adds. “Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

The door opens and one of their assistants steps in.

“Liam…. Oh, sorry to interrupt. Your girlfriend wants to see you before you get on stage.”  
“Sure, I’ll be right there.” Once the door is closed again, he turns back to Zayn. “I gotta go. See you on stage?”  
“Yeah.” Zayn mumbles.

Now alone, Zayn lets the anger and the pain grow. Soon enough, his fist ends up on the nearest wall. It hurts like hell but he doesn’t care right now.  He can’t believe this is happening. Liam can’t do this.  He’s so pissed at himself, because he went and got his hopes up. He’s been in love with Liam for months now and decided to finally make a move. Because they grew so close he thought maybe his feelings weren’t that unrequited after all. And as a matter of fact, Liam didn’t push him away when Zayn kissed him. They were watching Captain America for the millionth times. Not the most romantic movie ever but still. Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. Liam was just so cute, invested so much in the movie, mumbling the lines to himself, his eyes so earnest. So halfway in the movie, Zayn just moved closer to Liam and kissed him. It has been brief, like testing the waters. But Liam didn’t protest. When they pulled away, he was just surprised but not uncomfortable. So Zayn took advantage of it and kissed him again, with intent this time. And Liam melted into it, pulling Zayn closer by the waist. And he ended up taking control of the kiss, exploring Zayn’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. It has been perfect.

But now… now Zayn’s just angry cause Danielle will be here tonight. And he can’t stand her. He always found her fake and patronizing to all of them. He was gutted when Liam started dating her. That’s why he only hanged out with them two only once. And it’s been torture. Ever since, he carefully avoided her at all cost. Luckily Liam didn’t seem to mind and never asked for the three of them to go out again. Cause Zayn knows he wouldn’t be able to deny Liam if he did.

Zayn has tried to move on. He dated Geneva and Rebecca. But in both cases, he soon realized that there was no point. Cause his heart belonged to someone else. So those relationships didn't last long. Plus, his feelings only grew stronger over time. So each time, he found himself back to square one. Back to pining over Liam, back to loving him from afar.

But while his feelings grew stronger, he and Liam got closer and closer over time. They were inseparable, sharing so many things from music tastes to comic books and superheroes. They soon became each other's best friend after being put together in the band. Gentle touches, cuddles and secrets thoughts and fears exchanged in the dark were part of their relationship. In those moments, Zayn could forget Liam was dating someone else. He could forget he wasn't even sure if Liam was into guys. That's why he finally threw his caution in the wind and kissed him.

Now he doesn't know what to do. He’s wondering how he is supposed to handle himself on stage. He and Liam usually have so much fun. They have their own habits during some songs, teasing each other and goofing around. And there always are stares and gentle touches and wide smiles. But tonight, Zayn hasn’t it in him. He knows he won't be able to act like he normally does.

Just before getting on stage, Liam tries to reach out to him and ask for reassurance. But Zayn just ignores him and steps away. And it’s like that on stage throughout the whole show. Zayn doesn’t sing to Liam during _Moments_ or _I wish_. He doesn’t walk to Liam and touch him during _I want_. The thing is that Liam seems confused cause Zayn doesn’t return his attention. More than that, Zayn’s avoiding him and keeping his distance every time he tries to get closer. So Liam looks like a sad kicked puppy. Even the other boys notice something is off between them and try to fix it. During _More than this_ , it seems like they had enough of that and decided to act on it. As Zayn and Liam are both sat on the couch, way too far away from each other for the boys liking, Louis sits next to Liam, making him move closer to Zayn. So much that even Niall has room to sit. And Harry, at the other end of the couch, puts his shoes next to Zayn making sure he can’t go any further. Even though he doesn’t look at him, Zayn knows Liam is staring at him, with questioning eyes. He even sings the last line of the song to Zayn. He sounds so hurt and regretful at the same time. But it’s not enough for Zayn.

* * *

 

“Zayn, wait…”

They got off stage. Zayn is trying to get away and back to the hotel. He can’t talk to Liam right now. But Liam is pursuing him, trying to get a hold of him.

“What?” he snaps, turning around to face him.  
“What happened to your hand?”

Right. Since Zayn avoided Liam right before the show, the latter must have wondered about his hand the whole time.  
  
“I’m fine”  
“Zayn,…” Liam tentatively steps a little closer, trying to grab Zayn’s hand but the latter just steps back.  
“Let it go, Liam. I don’t want to talk to you right now”  
Liam sighs before trying again. “Why were you avoiding me on stage?”  
“What was I supposed to do? Your girlfriend was in the audience.”  
“But…”  
“Look, you can’t have it both ways, ok? I’m sorry if you feel guilty because we kissed but I can’t play this game anymore.”  
“I wasn’t playing” he seems rather hurt at the thought. “And I don’t feel guilty.”  
“Then what?” Zayn’s losing it. “What do you want from me here? ”  
“I don’t know. I just, ... You have to give me some time, please” Liam tries to plead. “This isn’t that simple”.  
“I’ve waited long enough, Liam. I have to protect myself.”  
"What do you...?

Zayn turns around again to leave. But Liam is right behind him.

“Wait, where are you going?”  
“Back to the hotel. I can’t stay and watch you with her. Goodnight.”

And this time, Liam doesn’t follow him.

 

* * *

 

He feels so stupid. Lying in his bed, trying to get his heart to stop racing like mad after what happened. Yes, Liam seemed really sorry and lost because Zayn ignored him and was mad. But it may just be because he was afraid things would change between them. He just doesn’t want to lose Zayn’s friendship, that’s all. And Liam being the kind heart he is, he doesn’t know how to let Zayn down gently. Because obviously he’s going to choose Danielle. Nobody ever chooses Zayn. He thought they had so much in common, understood each other so well and always had each other’s back so they were meant to be. But it was all wishful thinking. He had to stop hoping. And had to stop falling for the wrong person again and again.

There’s a knock on his door. Must be one of the boys checking up on him. They texted him on his way to the hotel, asking for some heads up and saying sorries. He didn't reply to any of them. But he knows he can't avoid them forever. So he gets out of his bed. He bets it’s Louis who tried so hard to help them on stage. He opens his door and it’s not Louis.

“Liam? What are you doing here?”  
“Can I come in, please?”  
“What for? Where’s your girlfriend?” He wasn’t going to fall for his charm again, damn it.  
“I broke up with her.”

Zayn’s heart skips a beat. He blinks at Liam without a word. No. He must have misheard.

“You what?”  
“I broke up with her.”

Zayn opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. So he fists Liam’s shirt and pulls him inside the room.

“You really broke up with her?” he asks once the door's closed.  
“Yeah. You were right. I realized I don’t love her the way I used to. Us kissing is all I can think about to be honest. And you being mad at me and so distant hurts way much more than the thought of breaking up with her.”  
“I’ve been wanting you for so long, waiting for you to figure it out.” Zayn can’t believe this is happening. He knows he's probably smiling like mad right now.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been daft.”  
“It’s ok.” Zayn whispers, stepping closer to bump his forehead against Liam’s.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Liam whispers back.  
“No, I’m sorry I yelled at you and avoided you on stage. I was angry and jealous and blinded. I was really harsh. And I shouldn’t have pressured you. I’m sure it wasn’t an easy conversation.”  
“It wasn’t, not gonna lie. But it was necessary. The situation was unfair to both of you.”  
“You’re so brave”  
“You make me brave”  
“So I get to kiss you now?”  
“Whenever you want.”

And Zayn does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. So please be gentle. Hope it's not too bad. Come yell at me on Tumblr if it is. I'm soloziamwillbetheendofme  
> Or leave a comment please xx


End file.
